


The Priestess/Princess Dichotomy

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Kaguya and Reimu's burgeoning companionship continues to flourish as their confidants deliberate how such a scenario came to be..(Reader Prompt Opportunity)
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Houraisan Kaguya, Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	The Priestess/Princess Dichotomy

* * *

On the steps of Eientei, Yukari and Eirin were seated there, watching the array of bullets skimming across the sky as the bamboo stalks continued to be demolished given the current...incident.

The two sages were making idle conversation before Yukari asked the woman a question which had been plaguing her mind in regards to their current viewing spectacle.

"When did Kaguya's interest in harassing Reimu come to fruition, Eirin?".

The doctor mulled on it for a moment whilst sipping her tea, "I believe it has always been there. Their first altercation which was the Imperishable Night incident was riveting for the princess, so Reimu's presence had already been cemented in her life".

"So, Reimu brought her A-game and she found an appeal to that?". 

"Possibly. Well, Mokou cannot die and I suppose there is only so much gratification one can have with that kind of dynamic. Kaguya's quiddities are unique".

This made the youkai quirk her eyebrow up in slight concern, "She is after Reimu because she _can_ kill her?".

"Can but most definitely will not" Eirin quickly assuaged her lover's strumming thoughts, "It's the idea that Reimu can die which makes her behave in a more gentle manner. Humans are delicate and Kaguya has had many scenarios where she has watched them perish before we founded Eientei".

It made sense, in a twisted way, to Yukari who ghosted her fingers over her knee in thought.

Perhaps gentle would not be the appropriate word to use as she watched the sky ignite up in shades of cerulean, crimson and silver, a wave of Reimu's own danmaku counterattacking it. The sight was enthralling and they marvelled in the beauty of such deadly attacks with the intent to at least maim each other.

"So Reimu's limited life span has been an eye opening for Kaguya.." she deduced, "Interesting". 

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Eirin asked the blonde and placed her cup down to take Yukari's hand, feeling the warmth join with hers.

There was a slight serious edge to the youkai's expression, her violet orbs following the traces of where Reimu and Kaguya were currently caught up in. The profile of her lover's face boasted some sort of pensive contemplation in a way like Yukari was planning an event that would prove to be instrumental to Gensokyo's reckoning.

Of course, that visage was quickly wiped away when the blonde's oh so incorrigible yet enticing smirk spread across her full lips. Given Yukari's mordant personality, Eirin should have known better than to assume their line of conversation would be a detrimental one. 

Eirin could only sigh out whilst pressing the woman's hand in her own, "You know what? Never mind, I have a bad feeling about whatever is going on in that complex mind of yours".

"Ah, but hear me out, darling" Yukari insisted as she leaned into the sage, her chest pressing against Eirin's arm, "I think we should take a leaf out of our protégés books".

The lunarian gave Yukari a discerning look, trying not to yield to Yukari's whimsical charm, "How so?".

With her free hand, the blonde motioned to where Kaguya and Reimu were continuing their pirouette of creating havoc, "We indulge in this little game they play".

"Yukari, you cannot be serious".

"Oh but I am" Yukari smirked, the action coruscating and Eirin hated herself for how easily she had come to bend to the whims of the other woman, "I understand Kaguya's logic and I practically shaped Reimu's".

"Ah, so _that_ is where she gets her inherent indolent traits from" the doctor quipped.

"Firstly, rude" Yukari pouted before throwing her arms around Eirin's shoulders dramatically, "Secondly, it looks fun".

"Masochist.."

Yukari moved her lips closer to Eirin's ear, breathing lightly as she grinned and Eirin could feel it, "And _who,_ is at fault for that I wonder".

The doctor's cheeks took on a light tinge at the implication, more so because she could not deny it but it was wise to get Yukari back onto the topic at hand. She knew Yukari's game now, her ostensible reasons for effectuating her schemes and would not adhere to it, if anything, just out of common sense.

"Be that as it may, I don't think it'll be wise to engage in that kind of behaviour. You are supposed to be setting an example".

"Well, it's the norm for such collisions to happen here as it keeps the balance in order".

"When it is a natural fight" Eirin made sure to add when Yukari slumped down and rested her chin on the doctor's shoulder in partial defeat. "If we were to orchestrate such an event, it would indefinitely cause a dissonance amongst the youkai and humans here. Two sages in the midst of a spell card battle or otherwise doesn't bode well".

"Why do you have to be so logical, Eirin" Yukari pouted as Eirin shook her head as much as she could while pressing a consoling kiss to the woman's forehead.

"The better question is, why do _you_ have to be so reckless" she chuckled and curved her free hand around the youkai's waist, "I think you have your hands full already with whatever it is that you do to reign Gensokyo".

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of tyrant".

Eirin grinned when the blonde lifted her face up to look at her in disdain. The adorable scowl made the omnipresent youkai seem harmless and vulnerable.

A side which she only saw so Eirin wasn't too remorseful about her teasing.

"Would dictator be more applicable, sweetheart?".

"Eirin..".

"Imperialist?".

"Would you look at that, it appears our battle will be natural at this rate" Yukari stated with a frown which was quickly seen to by her lover, " _Damn her_ ".

Eirin had made quick haste of sealing her lips over the youkai's to lessen her sulking and she recalled it wasn't just herself whom yielded to Yukari. The blonde was easily subdued whilst wrapping around her, eyes closed and countenance peaceful.

They pulled apart a moment later, faces still near each other's as Eirin's piercing eyes levelled Yukari with a look that generally led to one certain desirous direction.

But the duo were brought out of their smouldering staring contest when they heard Reimu's frustrated groan echo throughout the forest to reach them.

"Kaguya! Follow the damn rules already!". 

Eirin glanced in the direction with a look of sympathy, "You see, it won't end well if _we_ were to do that".

"Because you are a rule breaker just like your princess?" Yukari smiled and poked Eirin both metaphorically and physically.

She however, would turn the tables in ways that would make Yukari's gap travelling feel steady in the simplistic of ways and words. 

"Well, no. Because like Reimu who is about to bury Kaguya, I'd feel obliged to do the same to you because quite frankly, you are so annoying".

"You're asking for it now, Yagokoro".

***

  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Reimu was frantically looking around to try and spot the wayward princess who seemed to have disappeared. Plumes of smoke rose from the environment, obstructing her view further and Reimu wondered if they had perhaps gone a tad overboard with their altercation. 

"It's like dealing with the lunarian version of Yukari.." she muttered under her breath whilst shielding her injured arm that was in the process of bleeding profusely.

It was out of sheer stubbornness that Reimu was continuing to humour the bored woman that seemed to thrive off of such interactions. That and Reimu couldn't deny that engaging in this with Kaguya was riveting, reenergising almost. As much as she'd like to spend her evenings under her futon, Reimu had become quite fond of accepting Kaguya's invitations for a night of 'bonding'. 

Though she could do without Kaguya's theatrics.

"What is this, hide and seek? Did they starve you of a childhood _that_ badly, Kaguya?" Reimu goaded whilst moving around in the air to detect her.

"Resorting to insults? That is rather childish. But I rather like your saturnine temperament".

Reimu couldn't trace where the patronising giggle was coming from so she opted to fly down to the ground.

Less ground now, more of a crater.

Reimu was convinced Kaguya was attempting to recreate the landscape of the moon. 

She kept descending and assessed her arm and realised that the rest of her wasn't fairing any better. She knew she couldn't keep this up and Kaguya was being lenient with her attacks but the idea of losing to her was enough fuel to make Reimu recollect herself.

"Says the one who can't even face me- oh crap!".

A swarm of ostentatious blue bullets had erupted from the sky when she spun around and she quickly side stepped the onslaught before zipping further up into the air, her yin yang orbs floating around her, "Alright, princess, if that's how you wanna play!". 

A jolt of energy exuded from the priestess, ofuda at the ready when she required it before she zeroed into Kaguya's location. She had a feeling that the woman was luring her in, attempting to trap her but Reimu had already deduced her game plan. 

Kaguya chuckled and hovered out from behind several stalks of bamboo, "Oh, Reimu is mad now. This should be exhilarating" she stated and flew towards the woman, hourai branch in hand.

Reimu met Kaguya halfway as they engaged in a few minutes of actual hand to hand combat and the speed they were going at each other was frightening. A few blows landed here and there since Kaguya hadn't exactly escaped the wrath of Reimu's abilities so she was slowing down, her body littered with deep cuts and most likely a dislodged rib given the irritating poking sensation she was feeling. 

Kaguya did remind herself to tone it down as one, Reimu wasn't Mokou and two, the spell card rules did still apply.

It wasn't like she wanted to kill Reimu anyway.

"For someone who literally sits around and does nothing, you're pretty fast!" Reimu grinned and ducked a punch.

"Aw, Reimu. You think I'm pretty _and_ fast?" Kaguya managed whilst floating upwards, her saccharine demeanour making Reimu scoff, "You're quite the charmer. Tips from Yukari, I assume?".

"Oh please, Yukari's lines are weak" Reimu retorted breathlessly as she was gasping for air now.

"A bit like you then".

Reimu didn't have time to refute the sentiment as Kaguya zipped towards the priestess with her hands clenched together, bringing her fists down and proceeded to hit Reimu square on the skull which sent her plummeting to the forest floor. 

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a flash of worry over Kaguya's features as the woman quickly raced down to catch up to her.

"Reimu!"

Once the brunette returned to the land of the living after a brief catch up with Komachi, she found herself looking up at the ceiling of a familiar room.

But the brightness of the interior made her flinch as she tried to move the metaphorical rock that was currently placed on her head, batting away at it because that is what her headache felt like, "Did she decapitate me or something?".

"Now now, Reimu, I would never go that far" a canorous voice from next to her replied, the slight annoyed edge prevalent in her voice, "How are you feeling?".

Reimu groaned whilst pressing her temple with her palm, "Like some lunatic princess slammed her fists over my head" she said, "Why the hell are you that physically strong anyway? The most I've seen you lift is a tea cup. And the occasional rabbit".

"You don't live as long as I have and not gain some insight into _where_ to hit, as opposed to needing bodily strength" Kaguya answered and brushed a few stray locks of Reimu's hair out of her eyes before pressing the cloth on her forehead down, "Besides, I've done worse to Mokou so it was a case of trial and error to make sure I don't kill anyone".

The brunette gave Kaguya an incredulous look at the blasé way she had worded that, "How thoughtful of you".

"I do try" Kaguya chuckled while watching Reimu, "Do you need anything?".

"My brain back in my head, please".

"Well, since you asked so politely".

"Hey, wait.." Reimu stammered when Kaguya brought her face above hers while placing her hands on either side of the brunette's head, "That was a joke, jeez".

Kaguya's probing gaze made Reimu lock up, wondering what on earth could be going through the lunarian's mind to make her make such an expression, "Reimu, follow the light".

"What?". 

The tip of Kaguya's index finger lit up in an ominous red colour which made Reimu gulp but do as Kaguya instructed.

She was sure she was going to end up with a bullet in her brain at this rate as she followed Kaguya's movements. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she noticed the way it flickered above Kaguya's index finger which was a positive sign since it was being controlled. 

Side to side, slowly. 

Then up and down. 

It made her move her neck slightly as Kaguya continued to gaze into her eyes.

Carmine met brown, both enraptured in the miniscule specks of details in each other's orbs. 

" _Her eyes are pretty_ " Reimu noted, " _Okay, back up hormones, not the time for this_ " she chided herself internally. 

Satisfied, Kaguya extinguished the light and gave Reimu an affectionate pat to her bruised cheek, "No obvious damage to your brain. But Eirin will have a better look anyway".

"Wait, you were checking me out?". 

"I'm _always_ checking you out, Reimu" the princess grinned as Reimu rolled her eyes at her ingénue behaviour. 

"You know what I mean".

Kaguya did and offered a coquettish smile before running her thumb over the prominent cut on the priestess's cheek, laughing softly at how it rendered Reimu motionless but not entirely negatively.

Kaguya's expression morphed into a forlorn one, regretful, "I went a little too far. I thought you'd block my hit but it was too fast. I legitimately thought I had killed you".

" _Ah, so she's worried_ " Reimu mused to herself whilst running her eyes over the princess's beautiful features, " _That's kinda cute_ ".

She was aware that there were far more layers to Kaguya than was depicted so it was nice to see her concerned side. Obviously her time spent with Eirin had certainly aided her bedside mannerisms if anything.

"It's fine, Kaguya. Trust me, it will take more than a knock to the head to finish me" Reimu smirked and held Kaguya's wrist which was still on her face.

"I'd base that on the fact that you were probably dropped on the head as a baby too many times so it became thick enough against injuries".

Kaguya couldn't help her giggle when Reimu let go of her wrist and flipped her off, "I was going to say you're actually caring but scratch that, you're annoying as hell, and I've been to them _all_ ".

"Aw, Reimu, I'm kidding, jeez" she mimicked the brunette's earlier disposition, her eyes roaming around the woman's face, "I'm glad you're okay though. I don't want to hurt you, I happen to enjoy your company".

"Oh yeah?" Reimu attempted to sound smooth but her voice ended up cracking anyway, the blood in her head flushing due to their close proximity.

It made Kaguya laugh further as she lowered her face, dangerously close to the Reimu's, "Absolutely".

Her simple response was airy, as if she had just about whispered it and the two could not help the magnetic draw between them. 

Reimu could only focus on the princess's lips moving closer to her own as her hand went up to rest on Kaguya's hip, anticipation overtaking any other sensation she was feeling.

This wasn't a bad way to end another one of their escapades.

Unfortunately for Reimu, the bane of her existence tended to have impeccable timing.

"And you were worried that she would be out of sorts when she woke up" Yukari's voice came through when the door to Kaguya's room opened, "She is pawing away at your princess, believe me, Reimu is fine".

"Isn't there a way to seal you in your gaps, like forever?". 

Yukari pretended to think it over as Reimu scoffed to distract them all from the rubescent hue on her face at their position. 

"Perhaps, but you would miss me so it might not be a good idea". 

"In your dreams, Yukari" Reimu sighed in a brusque tone. 

"Believe me, Doremy knows how often". 

Eirin could only laugh softly at Yukari's words that were accompanied with a wink when Kaguya and Reimu looked at them like a pair of deer in danmaku lights.

"Well, I am thrilled that Kaguya's bed side mannerisms have improved" she teased, "Though she could do with refraining from direct contact with the patient".

"I can't help it with this one, Eirin" Kaguya stated innocuously, not even moving from her current position on top of Reimu, "She's hot". 

"Kaguya, not helping" Reimu muttered whilst blushing furiously at the wink Kaguya gave her, " _She's definitely the lunarian version of Yukari_ ".

Said youkai added to the badinage, "Oh I think she is helping plenty, if you know what I mean".

Reimu looked at Eirin for help, urging the woman to save her from the blonde's unnecessary commentary and Eirin smiled in understanding as she took Yukari's hand to lead her out of the room, "We'll give you a few minutes, I still have to assess you". 

"Don't worry, I got it covered" Kaguya grinned at the pair.

Eirin knew it was unlikely that the endless jibes and flirting would be ending soon, not if Reimu had captured Kaguya's attention who was indeed, quite like the youkai sage herself.

Perhaps Yukari's earlier idea wasn't as far-fetched as she thought.

The odd spar here and there certainly brought people closer regardless of the glaring differences. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This is just temporary since time has become more available since the lockdown. I hope you're all well! 
> 
> Thought it might be a nice distraction so, first 4 prompts will be written as usual. 
> 
> You may pick the couple but I'll be setting a theme on what I'll write for them based on one word since it'll be a bit more interesting that way. The rating will be your call, as will whether it's fluff, angst, AU, smut etc :)
> 
> Theme: Outdoors 
> 
> That definitely has nothing to do with being cooped up :3 anyway, stay safe!


End file.
